totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alejandro i Heather
thumb|right|250px|[[Alejandro manipuluje Heather.]] Alejandro i Heather to jeden ze związków w Totalnej Porażce. Ich miłość rozwinęła się w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Podczas gdy inne zawodniczki były nieświadome, że Alejandro nimi manipuluje, Heather od razu go wyczuła. Wzajemnie się wykorzystywali i drażnili, a swoje uczucia sprytnie ukryli przed innymi. Jednak Duncan, Blaineley, Sierra i Chris odkryli, że między nimi coś jest. Oboje dotarli do finału. Alejandro wyznał swoje uczucia Heather. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że czuje to samo, jednak chęć zdobycia nagrody była większa. Zepchnęła Alejandro z wulkanu pozbawiając go w ten sposób szansy zdobycia miliona dolarów. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Heather ujawnia, że nic nie czuje do Alejandro, lecz chłopak wydaje się nadal zakochany w niej. Często ją komplementuje. Zostają umieszczeni w tej samej drużynie. Alejandro udaje, że jego nogi są "uśpione" po wypadku z wulkanu, aby wzbudzić wyrzuty sumienia u dziewczyny, co mu się udaje. Heather próbuje wywalić Alejandro z gry, gdyż jest dla niej największym zagrożeniem do zdobycia miliona oraz wywołuje w niej mieszane uczucia. W końcu w odcinku Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów po oszukaniu dziewczyny (zabrał jej oryginalną głowę Chrisa McLeana) Alejandro proponuje Heather, by po programie zaczęli wszystko od nowa, ale dziewczyna nie jest tym szczególnie zainteresowana. W odcinku Frajerskie Uderzenia Alejandro musiał walczyć z bratem na ringu. José obraził Heather mówiąc, że nie jest atrakcyjna, co pogłębiło złość u Alejandro, który wygrał pojedynek w niezłym stylu. W pokoju zwierzeń powiedział, że jeśli Heather to ogląda to niech do niego zadzwoni. W finale wyjawili, że zostali parą. Pocałowali się, lecz przerwał im Chris, który zmienił zasady gry mówiąc, że każdy może wygrać milion dolarów (nie tylko finaliści). Wtedy zaczął się ponowy sabotaż. W końcu kasę wygrał jeden z finalistów, a Alejandro niósł na rękach mokrą i zmarzniętą Heather. Gdy wyspa zatonęła, dziewczyna była wyraźnie zła z powodu ponownej utraty nagrody. W końcu razem z Alejandro musieli uciekać przed Kłem. Plan Totalnej Porażki Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Gdy autobus uczestników Totalnej Porażki wyprzedził autobus Oblechów i ich zaatakował, Heather powiedziała do Alejandro, że zadarł z niewłaściwą ekipą reality show i nazwała go kawalerem. Potem zapytała się Chrisa, co stanie się z Alejandro, kiedy uczestnicy będą rywalizować w 3 sezonie. Chris powiedział, że musiał kogoś podstawić oraz dodał, że w ramach rewanżu wystąpi w trzecim sezonie, czyli okazało się, że Alejandro również do niego wstąpi. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Czołówka Podczas czołówki Alejandro pomaga Heather wejść na szczyt statuy wolności, która znajduje się w Nowym Jorku. Heather nie jest zadowolona z jego pomocy, a Alejandro się do niej uśmiecha. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 Heather w kokpicie powiedziała o Alejandro, że od razu przejrzała tego gościa i dodała, że jest strasznie nijaki i okropnie nieszczery. Heather twierdziła, że Lindsay i Alejandro mogą stanowić realne zagrożenie, więc postanowiła zaprzyjaźnić się z nową uczestniczką Sierrą. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 thumb|right|210px|Alejandro podrywa Heather przy Nilu. Alejandro sprzeczał się z Heather i innymi Amazonkami w drodze do Nilu. Heather powiedziała, że zamierzają wygrać ten wyścig. Heather przyznała, że jest dobry, a nawet idealny, ale nie wierzyła w to co powiedziała. Potem Alejandro wysyłał jej pocałunek a następnie drażnił się z nią przy Nilu. Alejandro powiedział na koniec odcinka, że Heather w porównaniu z nim jest święta. Ukochany Broadway Gdy Alejandro przyniósł po dżentelmeńsku słodycze z pierwszej klasy, i chciał dać je również Sierrze, Heather powiedziała, że ona tego nie chce i dodała, że nigdy nie wolno ufać wrogowi, zwłaszcza takiemu wyjątkowo odrażającemu flirciarzowi. Alejandro domyślił się, że Heather przymila się Sierrze, która ma plusy u Chrisa. Powiedział, że jest sprytna. Postanowił zepsuć jej strategię. Wmawiał Sierrze, że Chris nie czuje się tak dobrze jak kiedyś i dobrze byłoby, by mu to przypominała. W wyniku Sierra zaczęła opowiadać kompromitujące zdarzenia z Chrisem, czym straciła u niego plusy. Kiedy już wszystkie drużyny opuściły kanalizację oprócz Drużyny Amazonek Alejandro zapytał się gdzie jest ponton Heather. Po popatrzeniu się Heather na wyraz twarzy Alejandro, domyśliła się, że to jego sprawka. W central parku Alejandro powiedział do Heather, że cental park jest romantyczny. Na to Heather mu powiedziała, że wie, że namieszał Sierrze w głowie i kazała mu się odczepić, bo inaczej pożałuje ale Alejandro powiedział, że jeśli się odczepi to pożałuje. Heather się wkurzyła i dodała, że ma się zająć swoją drużyną, a jej drużynę zostawić w spokoju. Alejandro powiedział, że jest piękna kiedy udaje obojętną a następnie dodał, że już idzie a Heather się ucieszyła. Przy końcu odcinka podmieniła wózek drużyny Alejandro na wózek z innym dzieckiem. Potem Alejandro szybko go zamienił, ale i tak jego zespół przegrał przez Heather. Później Alejandro domyślił się, że to Heather podmieniła wózek jego drużyny i uśmiechnął się do niej. Spoliczkowana Rewolucja Gdy Heather się zwierzała, powiedziała, że Alejandro jest zainteresowany Leshawną, powiedziała, że zwymiotowałaby ale nie jest tego wart i dodała, że nawet jego piosenki są nieszczere. Następnie kiedy okazało się, że nagroda z poprzedniego wyzwania przyda się w tym Courtney zaczęła kłócić się z Heather, a Alejandro im się przypatrywał. Kiedy Heather śmiała się z tego jak Leshawna tańczy Alejandro doradził Leshawnie aby ignorowała zazdrośników, którzy nie mają pojęcia o tańcu i zaczął z nią flirtować. Następnie powiedział do Heather, że jest zawiedziony bo ucieka się do tanich sztuczek. Później Heather doradziła LeShawnie żeby uważała na Alejandro, bo nie jest taki jak myśli ale LeShawna powiedziała, że zazdrość ją zżera bo docenia jej wdzięk. Na to Heather się wkurzyła powiedziała, że nie cierpi tego gościa. Później Alejandro zdopingował Leshawnę co przykuło uwagę Heather. Następnie Heather uderzyła Leshawnę a ta jej oddała i zaczęły się bić na co Alejandro zwrócił uwagę i zdawał się być zaskoczony a kiedy Leshawna wybiła ząb Heather to Alejandro spadł specjalnie. Później tłumaczył się, że Heather koniecznie chciała go zdekoncentrować i jej plan wypalił a Heather wyznała, że to było częścią jej planu. Potem nie wierzyła, że Sierra mogła jednym uderzeniem go zrzucić z maty i nie wiedziała czemu Alejandro miałby się specjalnie dla niej podkładać. Następnie poszła z nim pogadać i powiedziała, że twierdzi, że spadł specjalnie i chciała się dowiedzieć dlaczego ale on powiedział, że twierdzi, że solidnie oberwała lecz dodała, że wie, że coś kombinuje a on dodał, że bez zęba wygląda pociągająco, co podkreśla wściekłość w jej oczach. Na co Heather się wkurzyła. Wyścig w Amazonii thumb|left|210px|Alejandro i Heather podczas ceremonii eliminacji. Podczas ceremonii eliminacyjnej Drużyny Amazonek, nagle zjawił się Alejandro i zaczepił Heather. Nazwała go piratem pablo a on powiedział żeby się rozchmurzyła i dodał, że bez niej wygrana programu będzie dla niego pestką. Powiedziała, że wie, że on stoi za eliminacją Leshawny i Bridgette oraz dodała, że ma szczęście, że swoich sztuczek nie próbował z nią. Zapytał jej się czy skusi się na mały pocałunek bo nawet ona nie może mu się oprzeć. Heather powiedziała, że zaraz chyba mu przywali po czym poszedł. Później, gdy się zwierzała powiedziała, że na deser zostawi sobie Alejandro. Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy W klasie ekonomicznej Heather zapytała się Alejandro czy ma jakieś problemy ze swoją drużyną. Powiedział jej, że próby obrażenia jego zespołu są słodkie. Heather dodała, że jej zespół Amazonek i tak wygra dlatego, że nic ich nie rozprasza, szczególnie faceci, na co wskazał jej na załamaną Sierre która po ostatniej eliminacji dowiedziała się, że Cody na nią głosował. Heather kazała Sierrze wziąć się w garść. Nowe dzieci Rocka Gdy Gwen i Courtney były w pierwszej klasie, Heather przekradała się do klasy ekonomicznej. Courtney dziwiła się co Heather robi, Gwen dodała, że jeżeli Heather nagle nie zamieniła się w Izzy i nie szuka elfów, to ma to coś związek z Alejandro. Courtney powiedziała, że gdyby jej nie znała to pomyślałaby, że Heather zakochała się w Alejandro a Gwen dodała, że to jest jak posądzić o uczucia jadowitą żmiję. Następnie Courtney powiedziała do Gwen czy wyobraża sobie jej czarne lodowate serce topniejące pod wpływem miłości. Nagle pojawiła się Heather która powiedziała, że się nie zakochała i, że przez cały czas myślała o ich zespole i dodała, że próbuje się przekraść na przeszpiegi do kabiny przegranych, bo Alejandro rozmawia z DJ'em i jest pewna, że będzie chciał zawrzeć z nim sojusz. Heather podsłuchiwała drużynę Alejandro, gdy DJ powiedział, że zamierza przegrać dzisiejsze wyzwanie przypadkowo spadła z kryjówki. Alejandro zadał jej pytanie czy czasem ich nie szpieguje. Heather zmieszała się, powiedziała, że tylko upuściła długopis ponieważ sobie rysowała. Podczas wyzwania chciała nakłonić DJ'a aby zawarł nią sojusz. Wtedy zjawił się Alejandro i powiedział, że dopiero teraz o to pyta a ona odparła, że jest zazdrosny bo sam na to nie wpadł, po czym powiedział, że zaproponował mu to dużo wcześniej ale niech robi jak chce. Jak Heather się zwierzała wyznała z entuzjazmem , że Alejandro jest niezły, lecz potem żałowała tego co powiedziała i chciała odzyskać taśmę z nagraniem. Później gdy Gwen się zwierzała powiedziała, że Heather nie powinna pozwolić by uczucia do Alejandro zaszkodziły jej w grze. Gdy już wszyscy byli w łodziach Heather powiedziała, że może Alejandro pozwoli uciec takiej okazji by DJ zawarł z kimś sojusz, ale ona nie. Gdy już Heather dopłynęła z DJ'em do wyspy ponownie zapytała się czy zawrze z nią sojusz. Nagle zjawiła się drużyna Alejandro, który powiedział, że ambicji jej nie brak. Następnie Alejandro powiedział do Chrisa, że obiecał, że zespół który złowi najwięcej owoców morskich dostanie nagrodę. Chris powiedział, że ich nagrodą będzie to, że będą mogli obserwować Heather przy pracy. Alejandro zgodził się. Kiedy nastąpiło ostatnie wyzwanie DJ musiał pocałować dorsza, ale nie chciał, lecz Heather zauważyła na rybie egipski symbol, który wcześniej namalował Alejandro i powiedziała, że gdy pocałuje rybę to klątwa zniknie a Alejandro dodał, że Heather może mieć racje, po czym to zrobił. Po wyzwaniu DJ podziękował Alejandro za to, że pomógł mu się pozbyć klątwy, a następnie Alejandro spojrzał na Heather, która powiedziała mu, żeby się delektował kolacją. Pod koniec odcinka Alejandro wyznał, że Heather myśli, że jest sprytna. Moja upalna Jamajka Podczas skoków do wody, Alejandro pochwalił sylwetkę Heather, żeby specjalnie ją zdekoncentrować. Heather odwróciła się do niego, potknęła się i wpadła płasko do wody. Alejandro krzyknął do niej, że to nic osobistego. Heather zdenerwowała się. Później odegrała się na nim, zabierając mu skarb, kiedy wychodził z wody. Heather też odparła, że to nic osobistego. Alejandro uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział, że chyba zasłużył na tą małą zemstę Heather. Kiedy stali przy basenie podczas zjazdu DJ-a Heather zapytała się Alejandro jakim uczuciem jest porażka, gdyż znowu Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki zaczynała przegrywać. Powiedział, że nie ma pojęcia, bo on nigdy nie przegrał. Gdy widzę Londyn to... Gdy Chris i reszta zawodników byli już w autobusie Heather zmartwiona rozglądała się gdzie jest Alejandro. Zapytała się o to Chrisa a on powiedział jej, że za chwilę się dowie. Gdy Chris wyjaśnił dlaczego nie ma z nimi Alejandro Heather była bardzo zmartwiona. Zapytała się Courtney i Gwen czy myślą, że przeżył. Swoje zmartwienie próbowała ukryć wymówką, że mają przewagę. Heather zaproponowała im aby go poszukali, gdyby to była jedna z jego sztuczek. Courtney powiedziała jej, aby jego drużyna go poszukała. Po wyzwaniu gdy wszyscy byli już w samolocie Heather patrząc na Alejandro powiedziała, że na szczęście nikomu się nic nie stało. Na wieść o tym, że ktoś dziś odpadnie Alejandro i Heather spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Ich zachowaniu przypatrywał się zdziwiony Tyler. Greckie Ruiny Kiedy Chris idzie do kokpitu powiadomić Szefa o zmianie kierunku lotu Alejandro naśmiewa się z Drużyny Amazonek. Następnie podchodzi do niego Heather i pyta się czy dobrze mu w srebrnym, ponieważ jej pasuje tylko złoto. Alejandro mówi jej, że podzieli się z nią medalami, ponieważ na pewno zgarną wszystkie. Gdy odbywały się walki jeden na jednego Sierra wkurzyła się na Courtney, gdyż ta nazwała Cody'ego "pokurczem". Obie zaczęły ze sobą walczyć. Heather była zdołowana ich zachowaniem. Alejandro powiedział do Heather, że jej drużyna jest ostra, lecz powinny walczyć z Drużyną Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Następnie Chris stwierdził, że Heather i Alejandro nie startowali w żadnej konkurencji, więc muszą zmierzyć się ze sobą w biegu przez płotki. Podczas gdy Heather chwaliła się swoimi umiejętnościami Alejandro na pokaz za pomocą nóg uczesał się w kucyk, co ją bardzo zdziwiło. Później gdy Chris dał im znak startu Alejandro mówił jej, że pożyczy jej swój medal, gdy będzie chciała wyglądać jak zwycięzca. Podczas gdy mówił do swojej drużyny, aby się nie martwili, ponieważ zaraz wygra uderzył głową o płotek przez co stracił przewagę, co skutkowało wygraną Heather. Podczas głosowania drużyny Alejandro Chris dodał, że Alejandro sam się znokautował starając się dogonić dziewczynę. Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą W klasie ekonomicznej Alejandro, Duncan i Owen dyskutowali o strategii. Alejandro doszedł do wniosku, że Amazonki są silne ponieważ mają Courtney i Heather i szukał sposobu jak je rozdzielić. Owen zaproponował mu, aby udawał, że podkochuje się w Heather. Chłopak powiedział, że mógłby to zrobić, ale jest to wbrew kodeksowi amanta. Duncan stwierdził, że Heather ma do niego słabość, więc powiedział aby Alejandro poderwał Courtney. Alejandro pochwalił jego pomysł i postanowił udawać, że jest zakochany w Courtney. W kuchni pokładowej Alejandro zaczął rozmawiać z Courtney, okłamując ją, że próbował się pozbyć Duncana. Dziewczyna uwierzyła w jego słowa i była nim zauroczona. Heather spytała ją czy dobrze się czuje. Ona odparła, że fantastycznie. W pokoju zwierzeń twierdziła, że Alejandro coś kombinuje, ale była zmartwiona faktem, że Alejandro i Courtney mogliby być parą. Gdy Duncan siłował się z emu Heather pochwaliła to co robi. Zauważył to Alejandro i w pokoju zwierzeń stwierdził, że Heather jest groźnym przeciwnikiem. Powiedział też, że ona nigdy nie flirtowała. Nie wiedział też czy ona udaje czy nie, lecz zmartwił się faktem, że Heather chce poderwać Duncana. Kiedy Courtney i Heather jechały na emu Courtney zapytała się Heather czy między nią a Alejandro jest jakieś uczucie. Heather zdziwiona pytaniem powiedziała, że nie i dodała, że Alejandro chciałby z nią chodzić. Gdy Heather się zwierzała powiedziała, że kiedy jej drużyna przegra to Courtney wyleci. Dodała też, że nie dlatego, że podrywa Alejandro oraz dodała, że ją to nic nie obchodzi. Jej zdaniem chce się jej pozbyć ponieważ ta celowo chce przegrać. Kiedy Duncan dotarł z kangurem pod wiszącą skałę cały mokry od śliny kangura Heather podeszła do niego i pomogła mu wstać chwytając go za ramię. Powiedziała aby się nie przejmował gdy Courtney z Cody'm się z niego śmiali ponieważ Courtney jest o niego zazdrosna. Alejandro widząc jej zachowanie stał się o nią zazdrosny, lecz gdy Heather na niego spojrzała udawał, że nie obchodzi go to co ona robi. Podczas piosenki Owce trzeba strzyc Courtney powiedziała do Heather, że to ona odrzuciła Alejandro i teraz jest o niego zazdrosna. Kapitan Owen Podczas pobytu Drużyny Amazonek w klasie ekonomicznej Courtney i Alejandro flirtowali ze sobą, co drażniło zazdrosną o Alejandro Heather. Kiedy Alejandro powiedział Courtney, że jest ona jedyną ładną zawodniczką to Heather pod nosem mówiła, że brzydką. Gdy się zwierzała to narzekała, że znowu jest w kabinie przegranych przez Courtney i mówiła, że powinna pojechać do domu, a nie flirtować z Alejandro. Twierdziła, że robi to po to, aby ją wkurzyć, a Alejandro też flirtuje z Courtney. Tymczasem gdy Alejandro poszedł przynieść Courtney ciastko Owen i Duncan rozmawiali ze sobą. Owen powiedział, że Noah twierdził, że Alejandro na zabój zakochał się w Heather. Duncan był lekko tym zdziwiony i pytał mu się czy coś jeszcze mówił. Owen mu powiedział, że Noah mówił, że Alejandro jest męskim wydaniem Heather i nie ma mu ufać. Gdy w klasie ekonomicznej Courtney i Alejandro jedli przytuleni do siebie ciastka Heather chciała na siebie zwrócić jego uwagę udając, że usiadła na gumie do żucia. Sierra mówiła jej, że nie, ale to, że Alejandro zajęty Courtney nie zwracał na nią uwagi ją bardziej zdenerwowało. Gdy samolot już wylądował w Szwecji wszystkim było zimno. Alejandro podszedł do Courtney i przytulił ją, żeby ją ogrzać na co Heather patrzyła z zazdrością. Żeby Alejandro ją zauważył zaczęła podrywać Duncana, któremu to się nie podobało. Alejandro przyglądał się im z uśmiechem patrząc jak się kłócą. Podczas gdy drużyny miały za zadanie coś zbudować Courtney i Heather się kłóciły, a Alejandro z radością im się przyglądał. Kiedy Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki wygrała pierwszą część wyzwania i musiała zwodować swoją łódź Alejandro postanowił, że będzie ją ciągnąć bez koszuli. Gdy ciągnął łódź to przyglądały mu się z podziwem Heather i Courtney. Po wyzwaniu Heather postanowiła porozmawiać w ładowni z Alejandro. Pytała mu się o co mu właściwie chodzi. On powiedział jej, że nie będzie się przed nią tłumaczyć, bo są rywalami. Heather powiedziała, że podrywa jej koleżanki, a ją ignoruje i pytała mu się czy to jego nowa strategia. Alejandro powiedział, że coś w tym rodzaju i zapytał jej się czy jest zazdrosna. Ona odpowiedziała mu, że nie nazywając go aroganckim. Alejandro wyjawił jej, że chce się pozbyć Courtney, aby uwierzyła, że nikt inny dla niego nie istnieje. Dodał, że jeśli Courtney skupi się na nim i Heather to Heather będzie mogła ją wygryźć. Następnie zapewnił Heather, że tylko ona się dla niego liczy. Gdy Heather to usłyszała to nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, wtedy Alejandro położył swoją dłoń na jej policzkach i czule na siebie patrzyli. Po chwili Chris nadał komunikat o głosowaniu i Alejandro powiedział do Heather, aby poszła spełnić swój obowiązek. Jak Alejandro się zwierzał to powiedział, że Heather jest zazdrosna i bardzo dobrze przy czym się uśmiechał, lecz chwilę później zaprzeczył, że mu na niej zależy wymówką, że łatwiej będzie ją wyeliminować. Bitwa nad Niagarą thumb|right|210px|Alejandro i Heather stali się "małżeństwem" w wyzwaniu. Po tym jak Sierra wylosowała sobie Alejandro za "męża" nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, co spowodowała, że Heather zgodziła się być jego "żoną". Gdy Alejandro pomagał Heather znaleźć suknię ślubną, ta się na niego denerwowała, jednak w końcu ją znalazła. Następnie gdy Alejandro pomagał znaleźć ją Courtney, Heather w pokoju zwierzeń była na niego zła mówiąc "panna młoda zazwyczaj jest jedna". Podczas gdy Chris ogłosił, że Alejandro i Heather mają przewagę, Alejandro nazwał ją "Pani Alejandro", a Heather jego "Pan Heather". Podczas owego wyzwania, Alejandro musiał przenieść pannę młodą nad wodospadem "Niagara". W między czasie Alejandro próbował namówić Heather do eliminacji Owena, a Heather próbowała go przekonać, aby wyeliminował Courtney. Ostatecznie jednak Alejandro i Heather spadli z linki i wylądowali w wodzie. W pokoju zwierzeń jednak Alejandro tłumaczy, że jest "linoskoczkiem" i spadł specjalnie, aby inni myśleli, że nie jest takim silnym graczem. Podczas ceremonii oboje najprawdopodobniej głosowali na Owena. Chińska Bujda thumb|left|210px|Alejandro i Heather w samolocie. Oboje wraz z Codym siedzieli w klasie ekonomicznej. Cody zwierzał się Alejandro i Heather z jego problemów z Sierra i bał się, że są małżeństwem. Heather uspokaja Cody'ego, mówiąc mu, że skoro nie było m.in. obrączek i zdjęć paparazzi, to nie są małżeństwem. Heather komentuje to mówiąc "takie z Was małżeństwo jak z Alejandro i mnie", co spowodowało, że Alejandro znów zaczął z nią flirtować. Pod koniec wyzwania, Heather zauważa, że Alejandro Blaineley i Courtney oszukiwali, co zmusiło Chrisa do zmiany porcji Sierry i Blaineley, oraz "zatkania" ust Courtney. Po tym jak Blaineley została wyeliminowana mówi do Alejandro i Heather, aby przestali udawać i się objęli, przez co Alejandro i Heather niezręcznie na siebie spojrzeli. Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki thumb|right|210px|Alejandro i Heather cieszą się ze zwycięstwa. Oboje wraz z Duncanem siedzieli w klasie ekonomicznej. Oboje byli również zirytowani, gdy Duncan zaproponował sobie, zostawić ich samych. Gdy Duncan też widzi u nich rozdrażnienie po tym jak oboje mówią to samo w tym samym czasie, zaczyna stwierdzać, że Blaineley miała racje i mówi "pasujecie do siebie". Podczas wyzwania oboje trafiają Duncana w tym samym czasie ku ich irytacji. Po tym jak biegła Heather, Alejandro kopnął w nią piłkę, lecz chybił. Heather mówi "byłam pewna, że nie odważy się kopnąć we mnie". Lecz ku jej zdziwieniu piłka zawróciła i trafiła ja w głowę. Gdy biegł Alejandro, udało mu się kopnąć wszystkie piłki lecące w jego stronę, po czym jedna z nich trafiła Heather w twarz. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, Chris nazywa Heather "dziewczyna Alejandro" po czym oboje mówią "zamknij się Chris", ponownie ku ich zirytowaniu. Podczas ostatniej części wyzwania, Alejandro i Duncan próbują zawiązać sojusz z Heather. Ta jednak nie zgadza się mówiąc, że tylko by jej przeszkadzali. Gdy Heather odeszła, ten sarkastycznie życzy jej "udanych łowów" po czym pokazuje Duncanowi, że ukradł jej "kulki uspakajające". Po chwili Heather zauważa, że brakuje jej kulek i orientuje się, że zabrał je Alejandro. Następnie oboje zawiązują ze sobą sojusz, by wejść do finałowej dwójki. Heather ponownie jest zirytowana, gdy mówią w tym samym czasie, lecz zgadza się na sojusz. Gdy Alejandro zdradza Heather swój plan eliminacji Duncana, Heather w pokoju zwierzeń mówi "nawet ja nie jestem taka bezwzględna". Gdy ich plan zadziałał, oboje przytulili się, jednak po chwili znów byli zirytowani. Heather była też zła na Alejandro, że zamiast jej wziął Cody'ego do pierwszej klasy. Rapa Phooey! thumb|left|210px|Alejandro i Heather podczas ceremonii eliminacji. Alejandro w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że musi przekonać Cody'ego do głosowania na Heather. Heather również mówi Sierrze, żeby wyrzuciła Alejandro ze swojej głowy i z gry także, gdyż próbuje zniszczyć "małżeństwo" Sierry. Sierra jednak wie, że Heather podkochuje się w Alejandro, co jej mówi. Podczas lądowania samolot niszczy jedną skamieniałą rzeźbę. Heather komentuje to mówiąc "To z pewnością nie jedyna rzeźbiona skała którą dzisiaj zniszczymy". Po czym Alejandro uśmiechnął się do niej pytając "rzeźbiona skała?". Wówczas Heather odwołała to co mówiła, mówiąc, że jej zmęczona. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Sierra stara się pomagać Heather. W pokoju zwierzeń Heather jest z tego powodu zadowolona i cieszy się, że Alejandro odpadnie. Lecz po chwili robi smutą minę. Później gdy Sierra sugerowała Heather eliminacje Alejandro, ta zgodziła się choć z niechęcią. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, Alejandro stwierdza, że samica kondora jest jak "dwóch Alejandro". W pokoju zwierzeń Heather stwierdza, że jeden Alejandro jej wystarczy, po chwili jednak mówi, że jakby było dwóch, to może jeden by jej nie pogrążał. Następnie Alejandro mówi, że kondory wydziobują oczy drapieżnikom. Po czym Heather mówi "lubię moje oczy" a Alejandro komplementuje ja mówiąc, że też je lubi, zwłaszcza gdy zioną nienawiścią. Podczas ceremonii Heather po zwycięstwie zabiera Alejandro do pierwszej klasy. Po chwili Heather rumieni się, lecz mówi, że to posunięcie strategiczne, a Alejandro nie ma powodu do radości. Dziwne Przypadki thumb|right|210px|Alejandro i Heather podczas piosenki "[[Tak ta gra się zakończy".]] Alejandro fałszuje zdjęcie na którym widać Cody'ego leżącego na Heather Po chwili Alejandro i Heather widziani są w pierwszej klasie. Heather mówi, że zaproszenie Alejandro to był element jej strategii. Po chwili Alejandro pokazuje Sierrze sfałszowane zdjęcie z Codym i Heather. Alejandro ciągle pokazuje Heather owe zdjęcie, aby razem pozbyli się Heather. Ta jednak próbuje zawiązać sojusz z Codym, aby pozbyć się Alejandro. Cody stwierdza, że Heather tak naprawdę nie chce eliminacji Alejandro, gdyż jest w nim zakochana. Po tym jak Heather znajduje Alejandro, który kopie rękami w ziemi zaczyna z niego drwić. To zezłościło Alejandro, który kazał jej się wynosić. Po tym jak Heather została uwięziona pod głazem zaczyna wołać o pomoc. Po chwili do niej podbiega Alejandro, który śmieje się z niej. Po chwili oboje śpiewają piosenkę Tak ta gra się zakończy. Podczas niej Alejandro uwalnia Heather z pod głazu. Alejandro próbuje zmusić Heather do niegłosowania na niego. Heather zgadza się. W pokoju zwierzeń oboje mówią, że ich miłe zachowanie wobec siebie, to ich strategia. Gdy okazuje się, że oboje znaleźli się w finałowej trójce, niezręcznie przybili sobie piątkę. Po chwili Heather próbowała spalić dowody, na których widać że głosowała Alejandro. Po chwili jednak Alejandro znajduje owe karty do głosowania i mówi "pożałujesz tego Heather". Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze thumb|left|210px|Alejandro i Heather na pociągu. Po tym jak Heather próbuje zawiązać sojusz z Alejandro w celu wejścia do finałowej dwójki, Alejandro wyjawia jej, że wie o jej ostatnim głosowaniu. To sprawia, ze oboje zaczęli kłócić się na początku wyzwania. W pokoju zwierzeń Alejandro stwierdza,ze gdy będzie podróżował sam, Heather nie będzie go rozpraszać tym jak "zakłada włosy na swoje piękne uszka". Po chwili Alejandro daje sobie w twarz i mów "skup się". Po chwili Alejandro nieświadomie trafia do pociągu, którym jechała Heather. Po chwili jednak oboje się zauważają, po czym gniewnie spojrzeli sobie w oczy mówiąc "Ty...!". Po chwili oboje znaleźli się na dachu pociągu. Heather była pewna, że Alejandro nie wypchnie jej z pociągu. Lecz Alejandro odłączył jej wagon mówiąc "za Twoimi nogami będę tęsknić najbardziej". Heather jednak wskakuje na wagon Alejandro po czym spycha go z niego, lecz ten się go złapał i wsiadł z powrotem. Następnie Alejandro jadąc na koniu mówi "Heduś nadchodzę". Po chwili Alejandro i Heather ponownie się spotykają ku ich irytacji. Po dotarciu na plaże Tijuana oboje spadają z konia po czym lądują na sobie. Aloha, Finał! W pokoju zwierzeń Alejandro przyznaje, że dał Heather wygrać, by dać jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Heather w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że woli walczyć z Alejandro w finale. Po tym jak Alejandro wygrał półfinałową rozgrywkę, oboje przeszkadzali sobie nawzajem podczas finału. Podczas wyzwania, Heather drażni Alejandro nazywając go "Jose", czego Alejandro nie znosi, bo Alejandro był we wszystkim lepszy od niego. Po chwili oboje docierają na szczyt wulkanu. Wówczas Heather zaczyna "płakać" by Alejandro dał jej wygrać. Heather zaprzecza, że kocha Alejandro, po tym jak się rumieni. Alejandro następnie wyznaje swoje uczucia Heather po czym ja całuje. Heather jednak kopie go w krocze i spycha go z wulkanu. po czym wrzuca kukłę do wulkanu. W zakończeniu Alejandro, Heather przypadkowo bierze jego kukłę i wrzuca ją do wulkanu dając mu zwycięstwo, ku jej irytacji. S03E26 Pocałunek Al'a i Heather.png|Alejandro całuje Heather w finale trzeciego sezonu... S03E26 To musiało bolec.png|...po czym ta kopie go w krocze. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! thumb|right|210px|Alejandro w ciele robota, trzyma Heather na rękach. Oboje są widziani na dziobie statku z pierwszą obsadą Totalnej Porażki. Alejandro (w ciele robota) trzyma na rękach Heather, która patrzy na niego gniewnym wzrokiem. Oznacza to, że Heather nie jest świadoma prawdziwej tożsamości robota. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Bohaterowie kontra Dranie Kiedy Lindsay drwi z Alejandro przy Heather mówiąc "Ktoś tęskni za swoim króliczkiem". Heather odpowiada, że cieszy się, że ten "śliczny palant" nie wrócił. Gdy Alejandro w ciele robota, zostaje przydzielony do drużyny Nikczemne Sępy, wraz z Heather, ta od razu odrzuca go. Gdy Alejandro szedł za nią, Heather każe mu trzymać się od niej z daleka nazywając go "tosterem". W Pokoju zwierzeń Heather mówi, że w tym robocie jest coś, co jej się podoba. Gdy Lightning przypadkowo zrzuca robota do wody, Heather jest szczęśliwa mówiąc "niech rdza Cię prowadzi". Później jednak gdy z robota wyłania się Alejandro, Heather, wraz z innymi uczestnikami jest w szoku. S05E01 - 6.png|Lindsay drwi z Alejandro przy Heather. S05E01 - 4.png|Heather jest w szoku widząc Alejandro wyskakującego z robota. Zły lęk thumb|left|210px|Heather zauważa wosk na brwiach Alejandro. Alejandro i Heather spędzają czas w Hotelu Spa. Alejandro w tym czasie zażywa masażu. Heather była w szoku, że nogi Alejandro są sparaliżowane. Była również zła na Alejandro, że przez rok do niej nie pisał. Ten broni się mówiąc, że nie pisał, gdyż był uwięziony w ciele robota. Heather zauważa wosk na brwiach Alejandro. Ten odpowiada, że ta depilacja jest "bardzo męska", po czym Heather zrywa mu wosk, a ten krzyczy z bólu. W Pokoju zwierzeń, Heather stwierdza, że Alejandro symuluje ze sparaliżowaniem nóg, by inni mu współczuli. Alejandro w pokoju zwierzeń wyjawia, że nadal żywi uczucia do Heather. Podczas wyzwania, Heather zauważa jak Alejandro porusza nogami. Lecz po chwili okazuje się, że to kraby poruszały jago nogami, które były pod nimi. Następnie jeden z krabów uszczypnął Alejandro w nogę, a ten tylko ziewnął. Heather zdała sobie wtedy sprawę, że Alejandro ma sparaliżowane nogi. W pokoju zwierzeń Alejandro jednak przyznaje, ze próbował powstrzymać krzyk dopóki Heather patrzyła. Później w pokoju zwierzeń Alejandro wstaje pokazując, że jego nogi są w pełni sprawne. Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em Alejandro zauważa jak Heather i Jo próbują zawiązać sojusz z Gwen. Alejandro w pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza, że przeszkodzi im w tym i to on będzie potrzebny Heather. Po chwili jednak poprawia się mówiąc, że będzie potrzeby Heather i Jo. Straszne Jedzenie thumb|right|210px|Heather klepie but Alejandro w celu zamiany. Heather niechętnie zgadza się być kapitanem drużyny na prośbę Alejandro. Następnie Heather rozpoczyna wyzwanie. Po tym jak Heather narzeka na zmianę Zoey i Sama, Alejandro mówi jej, żeby klepnęła jego but i się z nim zamieniła, co też robi. Po przegranej oboje obwiniali się za porażkę i prawdopodobnie oboje planowali zagłosować przeciwko sobie. Ostatecznie jednak okazało się, że Sam oszukiwał przy wyzwaniu, dzięki czemu drużyna Sępów tak naprawdę wygrała. Księżycowy Obłęd Alejandro i Heather jedzą kolacje w Hotelu Spa. Heather jest zirytowana, gdy Alejandro gwiżdże przez nos podczas jedzenia. Podczas wyzwania ,Alejandro jest w szoku, gdy Heather pod wpływem "Niebieskiego księżyca" zaczęła się miło zachowywać. Gdy zawodnicy przechodzili przez wpół zniszczony most, Heather niefortunnie spadła. Jednak Alejandro ją złapał. Heather w pokoju zwierzeń przyznaje, że tylko udawała, że jest pod wpływem "Niebieskiego księżyca", by "grać" umysłem Alejandro. Po tym jak księżyc stał się normalny, Heather również przestała udawać, a Alejandro odetchnął z ulgą. S05E05 Nie gwiżdż przez nos kiedy jesz.png|Heather jest zirytowana, gdy Alejandro gwiżdże przez nos. S05E05 Mam Cię.png|Alejandro łapie Heather. Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów thumb|left|210px|Alejandro i Heather zakładają "fałszywy" sojusz. Oboje po tym jak zobaczyli Przyjaźń Camerona i Gwen postanowili zawiązać sojusz. W pokoju zwierzeń jednak, przyznają się, że oboje chcą się nawzajem wyeliminować. Podczas wyzwania Heather znajduje figurkę niezwyciężoności i ja ukrywa, lecz Alejandro ją znajduje i jej zabiera. Heather przekonuje także innych członków drużyny, żeby głosowali na Alejandro. Oboje zagłosowali przeciwko sobie na ceremonii eliminacji. W pokoju zwierzeń Alejandro przyznaje, że Heather jest "Niezwykle piękna". Mimo, że Alejandro otrzymał więcej głosów, to odpadła Heather. Alejandro pokazał jej wtedy "immunitet dyplomatyczny". Heather była zła na niego, gdyż wiedziała już, że to on zabrał jej figurkę niezwyciężoności. Gdy Alejandro siedział na Muszli Wstydu żegnając się z Heather, ta zepchnęła go do wody. S05E06 Ktoś znalażł figurke niezwycieżoności.png|Heather zabiera jajko Alejandro. S05E06 Mam immunitet dyplomatyczny.png|Heather jest zła na Alejandro, że zabrał jej figurkę niezwyciężoności... S05E06 Spłukana Heather.png|...po czym spycha go z muszli wstydu. Frajerskie Uderzenia Podczas walki Alejandro z jego bratem, ten zaczął obrażać Heather nazywając ją "nieatrakcyjną" Alejandro nie wytrzymał po czym zaczynał okładać swojego brata, po czym mówi "to za nazywanie jakiejkolwiek cechy Heather za nieatrakcyjną". Po czym Alejandro wygrywa rundę dla Sępów. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi "Heather zadzwoń". Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity W materiale dodatkowym, Alejandro ląduje w Youkon'ie po eliminacji, gdzie spotyka Heather. Widać, że Heather nadal była na niego zła za jej eliminacje, gdyż klepie go w twarz. Alejandro jednak mówi "też za Tobą tęskniłem" po czym oboje odjeżdżają na skuterze śnieżnym. Zrujnowany finał Oboje powracają do finału jako pomocnicy Mike'a. Gdy Chris powiedział, że Alejandro i Heather mogą tylko pomagać, a nie mogą wygrać, Heather powiedziała "Alejandro i ja akceptujemy zasady". To przeraziło Chrisa, który z przerażeniem zapytał czy są parą. W pokoju zwierzeń oboje przyznają, że pieniądze stały na drodze ich szczęściu. Następnie oboje chcieli się pocałować, lecz Chris przerwał im tę miłą chwilę. Oboje, wraz z Malem zastanawiają się jak przejść przez fosę z toksycznymi odpadami. Po chwili Alejandro znajduje wytrzymałą tyczkę i planuje wykorzystać ją do przeskoczenia fosy. Nagle Alejandro zauważa Heather, którą Mal próbuje wrzucić do toksycznych odpadów, więc pobiegł jej na pomoc i sugerował, by skoczyli o tyczce. Po tym jak Mal przedostał się na drugą część fosy, Alejandro i Heather pytają się jak oni mają przejść, na co Mal odpowiada, że to oni mają mu pomagać, a nie na odwrót. Po chwili Alejandro i Heather widziani są jak udaje im się przedostać przez toksyczne odpady w łódce. Gdy oboje zobaczyli pocałunek Mike'a i Zoey, oboje również się pocałowali. Chris był zirytowany miłą atmosferą i zmienił zasady, które od teraz sprawiły, że każdy może wygrać. Wówczas też Alejandro i Heather zaczęli się szarpać, chcąc jak najszybciej zdobyć wygraną. Po ogłoszeniu zwycęzcy i zatopieniu wyspy Heather była zła mówiąc, że ich oszukali. Alejandro próbuje ją uspokoić mówiąc "najważniejsze, że mamy siebie". Po chwili oboje byli przestraszeni, gdy zauważyli kła, który wynurzył się koło nich i zaczęli uciekać. S05E13 Pocałunek Alejandro i Heather.png|Pocałunek Alejandro i Heather w finale. S05E13 Daj mi wygrać.png|Alejandro i Heather szarpią się o wygraną. S05E13 Al, Heather i Kieł.png|Alejandro i Heather są przestraszeni na widok Kła. Ciekawostki *To trzecia para, która śpiewała w duecie. Pierwsza para to Bridgette i Geoff (Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę!), a druga – Duncan i Gwen (Wiem, o czym ty myślisz). *To jedna z 7 nadal istniejących par. Pozostałe to: Bridgette i Geoff, Lindsay i Tyler, Mike i Zoey, Beth i Brady, Jasmine i Shawn oraz Dakota i Sam *Oboje gdy zostali pokazani po raz pierwszy, mieli na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Heather w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, a Alejandro w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1. *Obu wybito zęba w Totalna Porażka w Trasie: **Heather w Spoliczkowana Rewolucja przez Leshawne. **Alejandro w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki przez Duncana *Są czwartym związkiem utworzonym pomiędzy zawodnikami z przeciwnych drużyn. Inni to: **Lindsay i Tyler na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. **Harold i Leshawna na Wyspa Totalnej Porażki. **Duncan i Gwen w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. **Jasmine i Shawn w Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew. *Oboje stali się łysi w ostatnim odcinku w którym konkurowali w sezonie, w którym zadebiutowali. Zobacz także Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Sojusze Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Związki